


Graham Balls ni Kyungsoo

by KaiSooBusted124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, schoolmates!KaiSoo - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSooBusted124/pseuds/KaiSooBusted124
Summary: Miss na daw ni Jongin ang balls ni Kyungsoo. Anong balls ba?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Graham Balls ni Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting my work on ao3.. just trying.. hehehehe..

Mas lalong sumasakit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo dahil sa ingay ng mga classmates niya, third period nila ngayon, MIL Class, pero 10 minutes nang nakakalipas mula sa simula ng period ay wala pa rin ang teacher nila.

Kinulang sa tulog si Kyungsoo kagabi dahil tinapos niya yung Reaction Paper nila, para wala na rin siyang iisipin over the weekend, napasarap ang pagsusulat niya kaya hindi nya namalayan na alas-dos na pala ng madaling araw at kailangan pa niyang gumising ng ala-sais, sumakit tuloy ang ulo ni Kyungsoo.

Nakapatong ngayon ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa desk ng upuan nya habang nakapikit, ang braso niya ang nagsilbing unan niya, yakap niya ang tupperware niyang may laman ng mga paninda niyang graham balls. Kailangan niya palang maitinda ang lahat ng 'yon ngayong umaga dahil plano niyang umuwi mamayang lunch, di na muna siya papasok sa afternoon class nila dahil masakit na talaga ang ulo niya.

Maya-maya ay may naramdaman siyang kumakalabit sa tagiliran niya, "Kyungsoo, hoy. Okay ka lang?" concern na tanong ng katabi niya. Kahit hindi tingnan ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang tumatawag sa kanya, alam niya nang si Jongin iyon.

Isang mahinang "hmmm" lang ang naisagot niya sa tanong nito. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na hinawakan ni Jongin ang parte ng noo niyang naaabot nito, pati ang leeg niya. "Hindi ka naman mainit ah. Wala kang lagnat. Masama ba pakiramdam mo, Soo?" Umangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para sagutin ang tanong ng binata. "Masakit ulo ko kase kulang tulog ko kagabi. Ikaw? Bakit nandito ka? Wala ba kayong klase?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Wala pa si Mrs. Lee eh, kaya binisita kita dito sa room niyo, na-miss kita eh. Di ka sumabay sa 'kin sa pag-uwi kahapon, di rin kita naabutan kaninang umaga sa inyo." pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin. Muling ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa desk at pumikit. "Saka, miss ko na balls mo." Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, nagsitayuan ang mga balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa batok nang maramdaman kung ga'no kalapit ang labi ni Jongin sa tenga niya, nararamdaman pa niya ang init ng hininga nito. Muli namang inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa gulat dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, dahilan kung bakit nagkauntugan sila ni Jongin dahil nakayuko pa rin pala ito. "ARAY!" sabay na sigaw ng dalawa. Hawak-hawak ni Jongin ang kilay niyang natamaan ng ulo ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas naman ni Kyungsoo amg parte ng kanyang ulo nakatama kay Jongin.

Bukod pa sa sakit ng pagkakaumpog, nakatikim pa ng hampas sa braso si Jongin mula kay Soo. "Aray naman, Soo. Double strike yo'n ah." reklamo ng mas nakatatangkad. "Ikaw kase eh. Ambastos-bastos mo. Dinadagdagan mo sakit ng ulo ko." gigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga kaklase ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman na bago na nandito sa room nila Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil lagi nitong binibisita ang isa. "Yung graham balls kase ibig kong sabihin. Ikaw ang marumi ang utak eh. Anong balls pa ba sayo ang mami-miss ko?" Sagot naman ni Jongin habang bahagyang tumatawa na may mapang-asar na ngiti. "Ewan ko sayo! Ayan, kumuha na lang jan. Lagay mo na lang bayad mo jan sa may maliit na wallet. Wag kang kukupit ng graham balls jan ah! Bilang ko yan." singhal ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at bumalik sa pagpapahinga habang nakapatong ang ulo sa desk at inunan ang braso upang matago ang kanyang mukha. Iidlip na muna siya.

💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

Naalumpungatan si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakatulog niya. Mejo sumakit ang leeg niya dahil sa posisyon nito sa pagkakapatong ng ulo niya sa desk kaya nag inat-inat muna siya. Pagtingin niya sa kanyang orasan, nakita niyang 30 minutes pala siyang nakatulog. 15 minutes na lang ay matatapos na ang period nila at lunch break na nila, napag-isipan niyang umuwi na lang agad. Napansin niyang wala na si Jongin sa tabi niya at wala na rin ang tupperware niyang pinaglalagyan ng mga panindan niyang graham balls pati yung wallet na pinaglalagyan ng mga benta niya. Maingay pa rin sa classroom nila kaya napagpasyahan niyang lumabas muna para hanapin din si Jongin. 

"Pag ba bumili ako nito, may free kiss galing sayo?" ani ng isang boses ng babae sa may gilid ng classroom. "Oo naman. Dalawang graham balls, dalawang kiss din sa cheeks." sagot naman ng isa pang boses. At kilalang-kilala ni Kyungsoo ang boses na yon. "Bilhin niyo na to, limang piraso na lang o. Para maubos na." dagdag pa ni Jongin, nagtago si Kyungsoo sa may likod ng pader at sinilip ang mga taong nasa kabilang banda. Nakita niya si Jongin na pinalilibutan ng tatlong mga babaeng kung makalingkis sa binata ay animo'y linta. "Sige na nga, bibilhin ko na lang yan lahat. May limang kiss ako sayo ha?" sabi nung isang babaeng singkapal ng alpombra ang kapal ng nguso dahil sa lipstick. "Sure. Sige na, bilhin mo na." Pagkatapos iabot ang bayad nung babae ay binalot na ni Jongin ang natitirang limang pirasong graham balls mula sa tupperware. "Asan na kiss ko?" sabi nung babae. At nang akmang hahalikan na ni Jongin sa pisngi ang babae ay tinawag ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, dahilan upang mapalingon ang binata sa kanya, napangiti si Jongin nang makita si Kyungsoo. May binulong muna si Jongin sa babae saka sila isa-isang nagpaalam ng may malalanding mga ngiti, nagflying kiss pa ang isa sa kanila, dahilan ng pagtawa ni Jongin. Halos umabot naman sa likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo ang taas ng pagkakairap niya. "Mga malalandi," bulong niya pa.

Lumapit naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na may malapad na ngiti. "Soo, o. Ubos na paninda mo. Ako lahat nagtinda niyan. Galing ko 'no?" Hindi pinansin ni Kyungsoo kung ano man ang sinabi ni Jongin at nagtanong, "Sino yung mga 'yon? Kung makalingkis sayo daig pa mga sawa." Inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang umiirap. "Wala yung mga 'yon, babe. Hehehe. Selos ka?" sagot naman ni Jongin na may mapang-asar na ngiti. "Selos ka jan? Neknek mo, Jongin. Ayan na naman yang babe-babe mo." pagtataray ni Kyungsoo. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jongin nang makitang asar si Kyungsoo. "Cute cute mo talaga pag nagsusungit, Soo. SOOngit" Pang-aasar pa niya. 

Nang makapasok sa loob ng classroom ay agad niyang pinasok sa bag ang tupperware pati ang wallet. Kinuha niya ang bag niya at nagdiri-diretso sa pinto palabas ng classroom. Nagtataka namang sumunod si Jongin sa kanya. "Sa'n ka pupunta, Soo? Lunch break pa lang ah?" Sabi nito at inakbayan si Kyungsoo. "Uuwi na'ko ang sakit ng ulo ko. Papahinga lang." Sagot nito, tumakbo naman si Jongin papasok sa classroom nila. Hinayaan na lang ito ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aakalang lulubayan na siya ng binata. 

Nang malapit nang makalabas ni Kyungsoo ng gate ay narinig niya si Jongin na tinatawag siya, "Kyungsoo, hintay!" lumingon si Kyungsoo at nakitang tumatakbo papalapit si Jongin sa kanya. "Sa'n ka pupunta?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Ihahatid kita." "Hindi na kailangan. Kaya ko na sarili ko. Saka may klase ka pa pagkatapos ng lunch break."

"Ihahatid kita. Baka mapa'no ka habang naglalakad pauwi tapos wala kang kasama, mahirap na. Saka absent daw si Sir Kwon mamayang hapon kaya wag kang mag-alala." ika ni Jongin habang naka-akbay kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya naglakad na lang sila pauwi. 

Hindi naman na-bored ang dalawa sa paglalakad dahil kwentuhan sila ng kwentuhan. Nagsalita si Jongin nang makarating na sa tapat ng gate nila Kyungsoo, "Magpahinga ka ng maayos ha? Matulog ka. Magtatanong na lang ako kay Baek kung may assignment ba kayo mamaya sa mga subjects niyo sa afternoon." Tumango naman agad si Kyungsoo at ngumiti na lang. "Oo nga pala, Soo. Ang sarap-sarap ng balls mo. Halos naubos baon ko dahil sa balls mo." Isang napakasakit na kurot sa tagiliran ang natanggap ulit ni Jongin mula kay Kyungsoo. "Aaaaah!!! Aray, Soo! Masakit!!!" "Ikaw, kung ano-ano lumalabas jan sa bibig mo. Ambastos-bastos mo." Hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Kyungsoo ang balat sa tagiliran ni Jongin na kurut-kurot niya. "Aray, Kyungsoo! Bitaw na! Masakit!" inda ni Jongin. "Diba nga dapat magpasalamat ka kase binenta ko yung graham balls mo, kung hindi dahil sakin di yun mauubos." reklamo ni Jongin. Agad namang binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakakurot niya kay Jongin. Natutok ang atensyon ni Jongin sa paghimas sa tagiliran niyang kinurot ni Kyungsoo. Feeling ni Jongin ay magkakapasa ang part na yun ng tagiliran niya. Habang busy sa paghimas sa tagiliran ay biglang naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagdampi ng labi ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. "Salamat sa pagbenta at pagpapa-ubos ng mga graham balls ko. Saka ano, uhhm, wagmonghahalikanyungmgababaekapalitangpagbilinggrahamballsbahalanakungdimaubospanindakobastawagkangpapahaliksakanilakasenagseselosako, (wag mong hahalikan yung mga babae kapalit ang pagbili ng graham balls, bahala na kung di maubos paninda ko basta wag kang papahalik sa kanila kase nagseselos ako)." huminga ng pagkalalim-lalim si Kyungsoo matapos na sabihin 'yon at diri-diretsong pumasok sa gate nila at sinarado iyon.

Matagal namang naka-recover si Jongin sa paghalik ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya pati sa pagra-rap ni Kyungsoo kanina. Sumilay ang napakalaking ngiti ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang pisngi niyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo. "See you bukas, Kyungsoo! Magdala ka ng maraming graham balls na paninda bukas! Ako bahala ang magbenta lahat ng 'yan!" Malakas na sigaw ni Jongin habang nakangiting naglalakad palayo sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.


End file.
